Petroleum wells can be naturally flowing, injecting or can be produced by any means of artificial lift. Particulates within the production stream, which can include both liquid and gaseous products, can be both naturally occurring and manmade. Such particulates can include sand, silt, and other solids and are a natural byproduct of the producing wells. As hydrocarbons and water flow through the formation, these particulates are carried in the flow stream and can be carried into the production tubing which can cause problems with the tubing or artificial lifting mechanism, such as a rod pump.
With an increase in fracturing of wells designed to increase the well's production, there has been an increase in fracture sand, the most common manmade particulate found at the wellhead. Fracture sand is commonly introduced into the reservoir in an effort to create conductive channels from the reservoir rock into the wellbore, thereby allowing the hydrocarbons a much easier flow path into the tubing and up to the surface of the well.
Natural or manmade particulates can cause a multitude of producing problems for oil and gas operators. For example, in flowing wells abrasive particulates can “wash through” metals in piping creating leaks and potentially hazardous conditions. Particulates can also fill-up and stop-up surface flow lines, vessels, and tanks. In reservoirs whereby some type of artificial lift is required such as rod pumping, electric submersible pumps, progressive cavity, and other methods, production of particulates can reduce of the life of the down-hole assembly and increase maintenance cost.